In many explosive devices, detonation must occur at a particular time in a prescribed sequence of events. Should some malfunction occur during the prescribed sequence of events, it may be desirable to prevent detonation from every occurring thereby permanently "safing" the malfunctioned device. For example, underwater explosive devices are often placed in a shallow-water environment to clear a military landing zone. Typically, not all devices explode at time of detonation. To prevent later inadvertent detonation, unexploded devices are preferably removed from the zone. It is desirable to have confidence that any unexploded devices can be safely retrieved/removed from the area without harm to personnel. Accordingly, many fuze systems incorporate complex electronic or electromechanical components for completing a detonation train only at the appropriate time in a prescribed sequence of events. However, the complex or electric nature of such components are often the source of malfunction in harsh water environments.